


here the whole time

by treescape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din is the Mand'alor, First Kiss, Fluff, Luke and the kids go on a field trip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape
Summary: By the time Luke sets down at the spaceport, the kids are the most excited he’s ever seen them.Or, Luke and his apprentices visit Din on Mandalore.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 50
Kudos: 322





	here the whole time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anonymous prompt on tumblr: "Din did some bounty-hunting and went back to Luke's temple, and he just can't resist the urge to kiss him on the mouth. So it's like when he's back there's some younglings and other people around and Luke sees Din and says "are you alright? How's job?" And Din just lifts his helmet enough to kiss him."
> 
> I took a few liberties, I hope that's okay!
> 
> Many thanks to [DarkIsRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIsRising/pseuds/DarkIsRising) for helping me look at Taylor Swift lyrics for a title 😂

By the time Luke sets down at the spaceport, the kids are the most excited he’s ever seen them. Brinna’s been practically bouncing in her seat since they were cleared for atmospheric entry, Niuk looks like he might burst into tears of joy the moment they step out of the shuttle, and Grogu—well, Grogu looks up at him with shining eyes, as if today is every festival day rolled into one.

Luke kind of knows how they feel. Din has a way of doing that to people.

In the end, of course, it all makes for a rather undignified entrance. Brinna and Niuk run screeching down the ramp to fling themselves at the familiar Beskar-clad figure standing across the landing zone, and Luke doesn’t even try to stop them. There’s really no use; they won’t be satisfied until they’ve assured themselves that Din really _is_ here. He tries to take a more stately approach himself, hefting Grogu in his arms before striding over the tarmarc beneath the Mandalore sun, but he can’t help a chuckle at the vexation Grogu projects at him about _that_.

“Just about there,” he promises as Grogu waves his arms at his father, and then they are, in fact, there. Brinna is clinging to one of Din’s arms as he crouches down to greet them, chattering wildly about the flight from Yavin IV, and Niuk is practically hanging off of one of Din’s pauldrons, his diminutive Sullustan frame making it quite the achievement in climbing. Luke knows Din doesn’t mind the chaos of their arrival, though a couple of the Mandalorians standing behind him seem a little perplexed.

Amused, too, Luke thinks. Bo-Katan, at least, looks like she might be holding back a smile, though the nod she gives Luke is as dubious as it always is. He’s still not quite sure what she has against him, though from what he can gather it has something to do with his father and the Clone Wars.

Din looks up as Luke and Grogu draw near, sunlight glancing off his helmet, and then dips his head to say something to Brinna and Niuk. He gently lowers Niuk to the ground and stands, though the two children promptly wrap themselves around his legs, anchoring him in place. Luke grins outright at that, coming to a stop and handing Grogu into Din’s arms, and he’s resigned himself long ago to having to squash down the awkward pounding of his heart at the huskiness in Din’s voice when he murmurs his thanks.

“They missed you,” Luke says, though he supposes that’s kind of obvious. Some of their excitement, he’s sure, has to do with this being their first trip to Mandalore, but Din’s received plenty of similar greetings in the past on Yavin IV. His visits always bring a whirlwind of elation—and his departures a storm of tears.

“Master Luke missed you, too,” Niuk pipes up, and Luke has to fight to keep his eyes from pressing shut in embarrassment. It’s more than true; sometimes, when Din leaves Yavin to return to his duties on Mandalore, Luke will find himself automatically reaching out to sense his life force for days.

Luke might wish, of course, that Niuk had opted to keep that a secret.

“Did he,” Din says in that measured voice of his, looking down at Grogu and then at the upturned faces of the other children, and Luke senses something a little like uncertainty from him.

“He said so,” Brinna assures him decisively, and apparently it looks like Grogu is the only one of Luke’s apprentices who _isn’t_ going to betray him today. At least, Luke hopes he won’t. “Lots of times.”

Din’s head rises again, and Luke can feel a turmoil of emotions rolling off of him, but he hardly has a chance to even _begin_ processing them because Din is very suddenly shifting Grogu into the crook of one arm so that he can lift his helmet just enough to bare his mouth and—

—and Luke has wondered at least a hundred times in the last week _alone_ what it might be like to feel Din’s mouth curve around his own. It’s a brief kiss, just the barest cling of lips, so light and soft that it leaves him aching at the tenderness of it.

“What are you doing, Master Luke?” a voice asks in confusion, and abruptly there’s a blaze of dismay from Din as he pulls back, helmet sliding back fully into place.

“Uhh…” Luke begins, stunned and flustered and grasping for any sort of answer at all. “Saying…saying hello?”

There’s a distinct sense of disbelief from the kids. “That’s not how you say hello. You say hello by saying ‘hello,’” Niuk informs him.

Luke says the first words that come to mind, pulling random syllables out of thin air. “It’s a traditional greeting. Between a…a Mandalorian and a Jedi,” he says, and as his own words hit his ears he figures he might as well just die of embarrassment right now.

“Luke,” Din murmurs, but the edge of his panic is receding, and there’s something soft and almost amused in his voice.

“But only between the Mand’alor and a Jedi Master,” Luke hastens to add, because, well, he can’t exactly go around kissing every Mandalorian he sees. He hopes, distantly, that that’s safe enough. He is, after all, the only Jedi Master he knows of. There’s only _one_ Mandalorian he wants to kiss, and _Force_ , he can’t wait to get Din alone so they can _talk_.

Well, maybe more than talk.

“Smooth, Skywalker,” Bo-Katan’s voice says sarcastically to their left, and Luke suddenly and stubbornly decides that he’ll have plenty of time to feel properly embarrassed later.

Right now, he wants to take just a moment to bask in the warmth rolling off of Din’s mind, and the giggles of his apprentices, and the blaze of the sun overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and thank you to the prompter!
> 
> I'm [treescape](https://treescape.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you ever want to come say hi!


End file.
